wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kaolin
Kaolin is a MudWing created by Silver for the MudWing OC contest! A murderer that was sold into slavery along with her favorite sib, Hickory, Kaolin was always trying to do right. Until she decided that escaping was always the solution. "I was never important. Always overlooked. It hurt me. It scarred me. I was filled with rage. I guess that's why I did it, in the end. I knew it was wrong, but- it was one of the best and worst things I've done in my life." A P P E A R A N C E Kaolin has dancing black eyes and honey-colored wing membranes and accent scales. She is covered with golden tattoos that she was forced to get to cover up scars or bruises, and they were also her identifying feature when she was in slavery. She often wears a light brown silk hood and cape. She has a simple sheath for her bronze dagger, and she has very dark brown overscales. Her mainscales are a warm chocolate brown that complements the rest of her scales, and she has dark umber underscales. Her spines are a dark brown that is almost black, and her horns are accented with gold. Kaolin has a muscular build and she is rather short, which makes her look nonthreatening. She has a few silk rags tied around her wrist, one for each of her dead sibs and friends. The only one left out is the one that- well- she murdered. She has a sort of quiet and peacefulness that radiates off of her, which is kind of ironic considering that she is a former murderer and current fugitive. Her features are soft and she looks as if she once had a happy life before being subjected to her current fate. Her appearance speaks of past times left behind as Kaolin made her journey away from home. P E R S O N A L I T Y Kaolin used to be a kind, submissive dragon who did what she was told and didn't ask questions. She was the youngest dragonet out of all of her sibs, and she quickly learned the the world doesn't revolve around you. She was often the dragon who helped others and didn't pay much to her own well-being. However, this all changed when her bigwings told her that she was too small to actually do any good in the world. Something broke in Kaolin, and she began to feel unbridled anger towards the world. Instead of channeling it into something useful, however, she let it fester until it made a monster of her. She was an angry dragonet with a lust for vengeance. She screamed at everyone who spoke to her. She was volatile. One day, she had had enough of her bigwings, Silt, teasing her. Kaolin murdered her bigwings the night when the three moons shone brightest, and as soon as she did so, the anger left her like a balloon deflating, and the guilt took its place. She took her punishment, being sold into slavery willingly. She was so broken after killing her sib that she decided she would be the best dragon the moons had ever seen. And so she was kind, polite, and well-bred. Until Hickory escaped. Kaolin took this as a wake-up call, realizing that she could have a free life and be a good dragon if she just escaped. And so she stole her mistress's shawl and cape, took her dagger, and ran off to Possibility. On her journey, she began mending her broken pieces, looking back at what she had done and trying to fix it. She became more extroverted as well as sarcastic and funny, and even though she was rather outspoken she still had finally become the dragon she was meant to be. She has a short fuse that sometimes causes her to get into fights, but afterwards she feels intensely guilty. She often talks to dragons about meaningless things at first, andt she is a great joker and sarcastic dragon. Kaolin can come across as gruff and self-deprecating at first, but she is really soft inside. She is really empathetic because she understands a lot of situations dragons are going through, so even though she doesn't have the biggest intellect, she has a big heart even if she doesn't always show it. She often daydreams, and she hopes to be reunited with Hickory someday. She has trust issues and is closed off at first contact. B A C K S T O R Y Kaolin was hatched as the youngest sib in a family of four sibs, including herself. Many of the eggs had been still-hatched, three to be exact, and so she was the youngest. Her slightly older sister, Hickory, was her favorite dragon in the whole world. They were inseparable, and when things with their bigwings got tough Hickory was always there for her. Kaolin grew up as the smallest, weakest dragonet in a family of strong MudWings. Her mother, Bayou, made routine visits to see how her offspring was doing. One day, she saw Kaolin with a copper necklace. Bayou ripped it off and attempted to strangle her with it before her sibs intervened. Since then, she was viewed as a fragile thing that was not to be broken. Silt, her bigwings, was always pushing her to be stronger, faster, smarter, better. Whenever Kaolin failed at something, Silt was right there to criticize and correct her, which wasn't a bad thing, but Kaolin tired of being told she was awful day after day. And just as Kaolin and Hickory were close, Silt and her brother, Pottery, were also inseparable. This made Pottery often snap at Kaolin as well, but she didn't blame him since he was only modeling Silt. Overall, the sibs were a relatively happy family. Until Kaolin lost a fight against a bigwings from another group of sibs. Silt was outraged, as she was supposed to battle the bigwings, but Kaolin has insisted she do it instead. The other sibs took over their territory, and Silt, Pottery, Kaolin, and Hickory were forced to move. When they got to their new location, Silt took all her anger out on Kaolin. She told her that she was worthless and that she would never get anywhere in life, that she was too small to do any good in the world. After this, Kaolin was angry. She would rant for hours to Hickory about how bad life was, and that her favorite sib was the only thing right in the world. One day, Silt hit Hickory for trying to tell her that she was wrong about Kaolin. This put Kaolin over the edge, and she yelled at Silt. Silt just laughed it off, teasing her about her outburst. And so, that night, Kaolin killed her. When Bayou came to check on them and found that Silt was dead, a grief-stricken Pottery blamed Kaolin and Hickory for the murder. Bayou decided that, as punishment, she would sell Kaolin and Hickory to her longtime friend, Congo, as slaves. Hickory tried to protest, but Kaolin didn't fight back at all. Congo kept them as slaves for four years, until Hickory escaped one night. Congo was angry and took it out on heartbroken Kaolin, who had just lost her sister. At last, Kaolin knew she had to leave. And so she ran away on the anniversary of her killing Silt, stealing Congo's cape, hood, dagger, and sheath and running off to Possibility. Once there, she met another MudWing named Cognac, who became her closest companion and confidant. To the inexperienced Kaolin, Cognac was the most helpful dragon on the planet. She helped the newbie to bargain, barter, trade, and fight, and they became a force to be reckoned with. The pair bought a place together, a small shop that they lived in. At last, Kaolin had found a place to be happy. R E L A T I O N S H I P S Bayou "Yes, Mother. I accept my punishment." Bayou is Kaolin's mother and a constant bully. She wanted her offspring to be strong after the several stillbirths that had happened with the other eggs, but she came on very strong and harshly. Kaolin didn't love her, but Bayou just wanted her to be the best she could. However, when Kaolin killed Silt, Bayou hated her with all her being and made it her goal to destroy the youngest sib. Congo "Of course mistress, right away." Congo is Kaolin's slaveowner and ruthless. She has almost no moral compass and, as a result of this, she is often harsh on Kaolin. She is not hesitant to whip dragonets, and she tattooed Kaolin's body so that no one would notice her scars. Kaolin hated her with a passion, and tried to deflect all Congo's anger onto her to keep Hickory safe, but Hickory ended up taking the falls anyway. Kaolin felt relieved when she stole from Congo, as if she served justice. Silt "I'm not weak compared to anyone other than you. I'm not stupid compared to anyone other than you. But you won't listen. You'll continue to put me down. Probably because you know I'll eventually be better than you. One day. Just wait." Silt was Kaolin's bigwings, and even though Kaolin murdered her, they used to like each other. Until Bayou came to visit and criticized Kaolin. Silt wanted to have the best sibs, and she thought that Kaolin was sub-par, making her angry. Ever since, their relationship had been a rocky one, caught up in the puppet strings of their mother. Pottery "Please, Pottery? We're sibs; we're family! Don't let her mold you into her henchman." Pottery was mainly Silt's lackey, and so he was rude to Kaolin. However, Kaolin didn't hate him for it since he thought that the only way to make it was to please Bayou and help Silt. They were rather close until Silt turned on Kaolin, causing Pottery to do the same. They had hardly spoken since, except for Pottery's teasings. Hickory "You know, I thought the world was good. I thought there would be sunshine and mud everywhere. But I guess not everyone can live in perfection. Some people need to work to get there." Hickory was Kaolin's closest friend and confidant until she met Cognac, and she was really kind. Their relationship was a close one, and they were inseparable. Kaolin told Hickory everything, and vice-versa. They were the best of friends and sisters, and when they were sold into slavery their bond only grew stronger. When Hickory escaped alone, Kaolin didn't mind because she knew that Hickory had to save herself. And one day, they would be reunited. Cognac "Stars and zodiacs, SHUT UP, you stupid MudWing!" Cognac met Kaolin in Possibility, and Kaolin pegged her as an annoyingly smart dragon. However, Cognac was street-smart as well and proved to be a great help to Kaolin, a new citizen of Possibility. They became close friends and began living together, and Kaolin had found another close friend besides Hickory. Befriending Cognac was one of the best choices Kaolin ever made.Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress [[Category:Content (SilverTheIcewingHybrid)